Ne recommence pas
by sterek28
Summary: C'est dans l'épisode 10 saisons 3. Mais au début. Kali à tuer l'ambulancier mais après tous les alphas sont partis mais sa personne ne le sait .Mélissa se fait enlever. Jennifer se fait emmener au loft par la meute (Derek, Isaac , Scott, Stiles et Peter). Ne soyer pas trop dur avec moi c'est mon premier Sterek.
1. Chapitre 1

Prologue:

C'est dans l'épisode 10 saisons 3. Mais au début. Kali à tuer l'ambulancier mais après tous les alphas sont partis mais sa personne ne le sait .Mélissa ne se fait donc pas enlever.C'est mon premier Sterek .

Chapitre 1 :

Derek et Stiles emmène Cora dans l'ambulance et Jennifer est faite prisonnière par Derek .Derek emmène Jennifer pour aller aider Scott et Peter .Ce qu'ils ne savent pas c'est que tic et tac sont partit. Quand ils reviennent Stiles est en train de faire du bouche à bouche à Cora qui ne respirait plus .Les deux Hale grognent et Stiles lève la tête.

Stiles : eh arrêté de me grogner dessus, je vous rappelle que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai mise dans ces états-là. Moi je fais que l'aider à vivre plus longtemps.

Les deux Hale lancent des regards meurtrier à Jennifer.

Chapitre 2 :

Au loft :

Derek enferme Jennifer dans une cage qu'il avait acheté pour les bêtas .Il place un matelas au milieu du loft afin de la surveiller tout le temps .tout le monde est autour du matelas.

Isaac : mais qu'elle a ?

Derek : je sais

Peter : ce que je sais par contre c'est que sa s'améliore pas et seul Jennifer peut nous dire comment la sauver .Donc je repropose qu'on la tortue

Scott : Ok je suis aussi d'accord mais laisser Stiles le faire.

Isaac et Peter: ok

Derek lui hauche seulement la tête.

Stiles (En soupirant) : je suppose Que si je refuse Derek me Tranche la gorge avec ses dents ?!

Derek grogne.

Chapitre 3 :

Stiles se retrouve attacher à une chaise devant Jennifer.

Stiles : Mme Blake à votre place je dirais comment sauver Cora car la meute ne me laissera pas sortir jusqu'à ce que vous m'ayez dis comment sauver Cora, Mélissa et mon père. Ah oui, on ne vous a peut-être pas dis mais je suis hyper actif donc tant que vous ne parlez pas, sa sera moi qui parlera.

Sérieusement, vous dites que vous voulez rétablir l'équilibre .Vous avez tué des innocents pour vous venger, c'est pour ça que vous êtes devenue une darach. Un émissaire ne tue pas, il fait tout pour préserver la vie. Là vous avez détruit la vie de plusieurs personne .Vous vous apprêter à détruire celle de Scott et la mienne. J'ai perdu ma mère i ans .Si vous tuez Cora, Mélissa et mon père vous allez être responsable de plus de mort que Deucalion .Scott va devenir comme Peter si vous touchez a sa mère, il ne pourra plus se contrôler. Peter il a déjà perdu la plupart de sa famille, vous penser que pour lui c'est moins grave mais Cora et Derek sont la seule famille qu'il lui reste si Cora ne survis pas le Seule que peut l'empêcher De sombrer dans la folie est Derek. Mais Lui se refermera encore plus sur lui-même, Donc il ne pourra Pas aider Peter .Ah et j'oubliai vous aurez Aussi ma mort sur la conscience .J'ai perdu ma mère, le seule qui a su m'aider à remonter la pente c'était mon père aider de Scott mais si je père mon père là je vous jure QUE JE VAIS RCOMMENCER.

Il s'était mis à hurler et à pleurer à la fin de sa phrase.

Chapitre 4 :

De leur côté le lycanthrope avait tout entendu. Scott était le seul à comprendre la fin de la phrase de stiles. Ils avait entendu son cœur battre plus vite .Mais seule Derek et Peter ont entendu la crise de panique arriver . Derek entre dans la pièce pendant que Peter dis au deux adolescendts d'aller se reposer ou de continuer les recherches.

Scott : non je vais pas le laisser seule , il a besoin de moi .

Peter : Scott , je sais que tu est sont meilleur amis sont frere , ect . mais vous pouver l'aider aussi surtout en retrouvant sont père . ( Derek passe et ammène Stiles dans la chambre , il a fini sa crise de panique mais est épuiser et en larmes )

Scott : ok mais vous rester avec lui vous ne le tuer pas

Scott et Isacc partent chez Deaton .


	2. Chapter 2

Ce chapitre sera plus long. Désolé de l'attente.

Chapitre 5 :

Une fois seule , les deux Hale vont voir Stiles . Ce dernier c'est endormi épuisé .Mais les larme coulent toujours sur son visage . Bizarement , le premier à parler est Derek.

Derek : Ce qu'il a dit à Jennifer , … tout ce qui me concernais était vrai

Peter : pour moi aussi …Tu sais Derek , Laura , j'ai jamais voulut la mon loup a pris le contrôle .C'est toi qui m'a sauvé aidé de ces deux gosses . En me tuant , vous m'avez permis de regagner le contrôle de mon Stiles avait tord sur un point il n'y a pas que toi et Cora qui me permettent de rester moi , Stiles m'aident aussi beaucoup , ainsi que toute la meute .

Derek : Tu sais Cora elle t a toujours elle , tu étais son héros ,bon forcémant quand elle a appris pour Laura elle était en colère mais surtout triste .Puis , je crois qu'elle t a compris

Stiles commence a gémir .Derek se transforme totalement en loup et va se blottir contre Stiles s'est totalement calmé , Derek sort et revient 5 minutes plus tard .

Peter : Je savais pas que tu pouvait te transformer totalement .

Derek : moi non plus , c'est mon loup qui l'a fait tout seul.

Peter : derek, a la mort de paige , tu étais inconsolable , tu te rappelle pourquoi ?

Derek : Oui , juste avant que je sorte avec elle , on m'avait expliquer ce qu'était un compagnon et j'étais persuader que c'était elle ma compagne a vie .

Peter : tu étais persuader que ton loup t en voulait . Tu avait arrèter de manger ,de .. vivre en faite , tu restait tout le temps assis dans ta chambre .Talia était désespérée , et moi aussi d'ailleurs .

_Retour dans le futur :_

Talia : Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour Derek , s'il ne s'allimente pas bientôt , nous allons devoir l'ammener à l'hôpital.

Peter : Il dit que Paige était sa compagne a vie donc aussi celle de son loup .C'est normal qu'il réagisse comme ça .

Talia : oh arrêtes Peter , je te l'ai déjà dit si Paige aurai été la vrai compagne de son loup elle aurait survécu a la morsure. Je ne dis pas qu'il ne s'aimais pas mais …

Peter : son loup ne peut pas lui en vouloir , c'est ça ?

Talia (hochant la tête ) : de plus si Paige aurait été sa vrai compagne a vie , pendant qu'elle souffrait , il se serait transformer totalement .


	3. Chapter 3

Désolé pour l'attente mais j'ai des problèmes de famille et je savais plus trop quoi écrire.

J'espère que la suite va vous plaire. Merci les lecteurs. Pour ce chapitre et les suivant je vais arrêter le style théâtre. Bisous les loulous.

Chapitre 6 :

\- Attend Peter, tu es en train de me dire que Stiles est mon compagnon ?demande Derek. C'est pas possible, on est tellement différents

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je dis, tu es l'alpha de la meute ce qui veut dire que ton loup va tout faire pour protéger sa meute. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi Cora va mieux quand il est proche d'elle comment il a pu contrôler mon loup et le tien ? s'interroge Peter

\- Je ne sais pas mais ce qu'il a dit m'inquiète … tu sais quand il a dit je recommencerais …Scott avait l'air de savoir de quoi il parlait et ça l'a beaucoup inquiété.

\- Je l'ai remarqué mon neveu. je vais les appeler pour que tout le monde soie au courant propose-il.

\- Merci oncle Pet'

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas appelé comme ça

\- Oui depuis Paige

Un moment plus tard, toute la meute est réunie :

Derek demande a Scott de lui explique ce que Stiles à menacer de recommencer

Flash-back de Scott :

Stiles avait recommencé .La première fois qu'il l'avait fait il était en maternel. À cause de Jackson qui l'avait frappé et insulter .Maintenant, c'est à cause de la mort de sa mère. Son père trop pris dans son travail ne remarquait rien .C'est vrai que Stiles dormait plus chez Scott que chez son père.

Fin du flash-back

Je l'avais retrouvé dans la salle de bain couvert de sang .Il avait fait des trait au stylo pour qu'il soit sur que personne ne sache ce qu'il se faisait. Mais je l'entendais gémir de douleur la nuit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? demande Lydia inquiète

\- Il s'automutilait

Toute la meute est bouche bée .Stiles, le gars le plus joyeux de la bande avait eu un besoin de se sentir vivant en se blessant.

Derek n'en peut plus, il va le surveiller .Pour pouvoir surveiller sa sœur et Stiles sans avoir besoin de quitter l'un ou l'autre il les a mis dans la même pièce.


End file.
